Games
by CrowNoYami
Summary: What Ryou didn't know was that his lover was planning a night of fun and games when he got home... but he wasn't going to complain Bakura/Ryou


**Games**

It had been a long time, too long he decided since the last time that he had taken his younger lover. Perhaps it wasn't the most romantic of thoughts but then again he wasn't a romantic person by any means. Sitting back in the lounge chair bakura wondered how much longer it would be until his lover came home from that dreadful _school_ that he insisted on going to every day.

Getting up from his spot he decided to make some preparations for when his hikari come back home. Setting everything up in the bedroom, he then sat down in the living room when he would be the first thing his Ryou saw when he got home. Closing his eyes and crossing his legs he waited until finally he could hear the footsteps coming to the door and saw it begin to o turn.

Smirking slightly he saw the look of surprise on his little ones face when he saw him there, but he knew better then to question him. Instead he came inside the house, took off his shoes and placed his backpack down beside the shoes. Coming to his yami, Ryou wondered what kind of games he would end up playing tonight, with or without his consent.

It was true however that he could deny his yami nothing, they were two half's of the same whole meant to be together. There was no denying that even turning some of the more painful and humiliating games that he would always let his yami do as he will… it was who they were what they were meant to be. Seeing the look of submission in his lovers eyes, Bakura didn't even bother saying anything instead he merely walked upstairs and waited for the other to follow close behind him.

Opening the door he walked to the side of the bed and smirked lightly, he had pulled out some of his favorite toys tonight which they would both enjoy he was sure. He may be a cruel bastard but after much blood and pain he had come to realize that it was much more satisfying to have his little one _beg_ for the pleasure then to have his screams of pain.

A bit nervously Ryou looked on the bed where a couple of the toys were being displayed, his yami had not gotten onto the bed meaning that this would be one of _those_ days. Anticipating a long night ahead, Ryou without words got to the middle of the bed and laid down on his back his head tilted slightly while he waited for father instructions on what to do.

It was pure pleasure seeing his hikari get on the bed so willingly, waiting for him to come up with what they would do tonight. Picking up a small dagger from the beddable which had been hidden from view Bakura smirked at the slight fear in the little ones eyes. It had been a long time since he had used the dagger and most of the times that he did it was not for pleasure. Tonight however he was not going to harm his little one, it had been far too long and he did not have the will power to hold back while trying to get those sweet moans from him.

Taking the knife towards Ryou, Bakura slowly slid it against the others cheek, not pressing enough to cut but enough for him to feel the cool metal against his skin. Slowly Bakura moved it farther, pressing a bit more firmly as he moved it closer to his clothes. One by one he easily cut the buttons off of the shirt that his uke was wearing and watched as his pale skin was shown inch by inch. Using the tip of the knife he pushed the fabric away and looked hungrily at the chest before him.

With careful movements Bakura placed the blade against Ryous skin and ever so lightly drew the smallest amount of blood on his stomach. It was enough to make Ryou wince slightly but not enough to cause any real pain. With the blood there, Bakura's bloodlust was slightly satisfied. Placing the knife down on the table he bent over and licked at the small trail of blood, sucking lightly on the cut as he did so.

With his hands, Bakura set to work on taking off the rest of his little ones clothes, still not having given Ryou permission to speak or move he worked alone taking off the pants and boxers from his uke. Once his was naked except the open shirt, Bakura stood back and looked at the young man. His eyes were glazed slightly, getting aroused even by the simple touches of having his seme undress him, his cheeks slightly pink while his hands clenched at his sides holding back from touching his other half.

Looking at him like that, Bakura decided to have some kind of pity on him, leaning forward Bakura let his cloth covered body rub against the soft skin below him. Licking at the lips before him, Bakura smirked softly as a soft moan was heard before the mouth opened to his will. The kiss was hard, full of passion and lust while Bakura rubbed his hands along Ryous body.

When they broke away Bakura nipped lightly on the smaller ones ear before speaking huskily. "You may speak and move…" It wasn't often that he let the other move on his own, preferring to have the smaller one simply follow his orders but today he wanted him to respond with more than his moans, it had been way too long.

With those words, Ryou opened his mouth and let out a small moan, his hands moving to hold onto Bakura while he thrust himself against his older lover. Closing his eyes he tried to blindly get rid of the clothes that Bakura was still wearing with little progress only managing to unbutton one button before Bakura pulled back and without warning wrapped his hand around Ryous cock.

Moaning with a slight squeak from the surprise, Ryou opened his eyes to see Bakura reaching for the lube with the other hand as he pumped his cock slowly. Finding the tube Bakura stopped what he was doing to pour some of the lube onto his finger. Smirking he waited no time before sinking one of his fingers into the tight heat of his lovers ass. The walls clenched around him for a moment before relaxing against the intrusion, Ryou letting out a load moan.

Placing his other hand back on his lovers cock Bakura pumped his finger in and out of the hot hole. One by one he managed to get three fingers inside of him before he stopped, puling them out despite the whimper of protest that Ryou gave. Without warning Bakura opened his pants and pulled out his cock only giving Ryou a moment before lubing up and thrusting all the way into his sweet ass. The scream that Ryou let out was half in pain and half in pleasure of having himself so full, however Bakura didn't give him any time before he was pounding into him again.

The toys he had brought out earlier bouncing on the bed around them as he thrust into his little lover. With a glance he thought about the vibrator that he had brought out, wanting originally to have it fuck Ryou while they blew each other but that would have to wait the feeling of his lover was too good to pass off to some plastic. Feeling the walls tighten around him even more, Bakura groaned before pulling out.

Not wanting them to cum so soon, Bakura moved himself down beside Ryou and easily lifted his hikari' body to hover over his own. Getting the hint Ryou easily slid Bakura back inside of himself loving the feeling of being penetrated again before moving on top of him. This way he was able to shift the way Bakura's cock went inside of him, moving up and down along with rotating his hips.

Once Ryou found that spot inside of himself however he let loose with abandon and moved with off of his might to have Bakura fuck him harder. Bakura not wanting to just lay back grabbed Ryous hips and thrust up hard and fast until they both felt their climax approaching. With a few more thrusts Bakura and Ryou both moaned their release, Ryou covering his lovers chest while Bakura coated the inside of his ass.

Bouncing a few more times to milk his orgasm Ryou eventually laid down onto of his lover. Panting harshly they both laid there, Bakura wrapping his arms around his little lover while they both tried to come back from their orgasm. Once they did Ryou nuzzled into Bakura's chest and sighed happily while Bakura rubbed the smaller mans back lightly.

"Happy anniversary to you too, Kura-kun… after a nap how about we use those toys a bit?"

Smirking at his little light, Bakura playfully slapped his ass before pulling out of him, moving them both so that they could pull the covers over the two peaceful bodies. Holding Ryou again he moved so that he could slip back inside his little ones hole again before answering him.

"You should sleep while you can, because Ra knows that you wont be doing much this weekend."


End file.
